1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods used to fixingly brace clothing around the body of a user. Particularly, the present invention relates to buckle means for rapidly adjusting and maintaining a desired tension level in, for example, clothing which a user wishes to have a desired dimension relative to the user's body, which may need to be changed from time to time. A typical example is used to explain the utility of the present invention and may be found in the waist band of a pair of trunks used during surfing. No limitations of applicant's subject matter are intended by this illustrative example, offered for consideration for the purpose of demonstrating a preferred embodiment of the present invention. Applications in the apparel arts abound, although clothing used for athletic endeavors is particularly susceptible to needs for the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that changes in the length dimension of various aspects of a user's clothing are useful for maintaining a desired fit. Numerous attempts have focused upon ways to change and maintain particular size dimensions. At least two separate problems are addressed by the instant teachings--namely rapid adjustment of, continuing with the example, the waist of a garment and reliable fixation of the same.
Conventional belts for securing waist bands often rely upon a buckle being secured at one end of the belt permanently, and a multiplicity of punched holes--or other securing mechanisms. A user adjusts such a known belt by inserting a tongue mechanism into the desired punched hole. The result is analogous to tying a length of string about the waist of a user to secure the clothing, bracingly to the user. Mechanical stresses also change the adjusted fit.
The drawback with these type of closure and tightening systems is that it is difficult to change their settings rapidly, or adjust them variably to different settings without creating further problems while doing so. Adjustable waist dimensions are particularly important when used, for example, in the practice of athletic endeavors. Surfing, and water based sporting events in general, are prime examples of this longstanding problem, and the need for the present invention.
A user's needs for differing tension in the waist band of surf trunks is dictated by a plurality of externalities, including the water and other uncontrollable aspects of nature. In sum, it may be beneficial to have the ability to fixingly set a desired tension level for the purpose of preventing trunks from slipping from a first to a second position while engaged in surfing. Likewise, a user's need to re-adjust a desired tension level may be a function of time or the changed size of the user.
Among skilled practitioners, at this point in time, shortfalls with the use of known adjustable and fixed closure systems for surf shorts and the like clothing means abound. Likewise, such technology is generally incapable of providing ready adjustability increasingly demanded by today's consuming public.
Accordingly, to solve this longstanding problem in the instant field of art, the present inventor has researched mechanisms which would remedy the above situation and ameliorate known pitfalls. The teachings of the present invention are thus offered for consideration to overcome these problems which remain inadequately addressed to date.
In a review of the art, the two divergent sets of patents which are both available and relevant do not provide adequate resolution of the issues impacted upon by the present invention. Adjustable buckles are difficult to fix reliably, and mechanical failures or difficulty in changing settings also provides major obstacles. Accordingly, the following U.S. Letters Patents were examined and found to militate toward patentability of the instant disclosure:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,463; 5,609,281; 5,575,010; 5,315,716; 5,299,323; 5,048,865; 4,928,364; & 4,287,611.
For example, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 5,673,463 (Chang) issued Oct. 7, 1997 discloses a micro-adjustable buckle having no fail-safe securing means. In typical fashion, an end of the belt is inserted through a securing element provided at the end of a serrated plate. The present invention differs in that once closed it will not become loosened as this prior art belt is likely to do.
Likewise, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 5,609,281 (West) issued Mar. 11, 1997, and assigned to Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha discloses a known buckle means with an attached set of tools. Nothing shown addresses rapid readjustment, as taught by the present invention.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 5,048,865 (Tokugawa), assigned to Nippon Seiko Kabushiki Kaisha and issued Sep. 17, 1991 discloses a vehicle belt system having ready releasability--but is not appropriate for use with surf trouser means, wetsuits or the like active-casual-leisure wear, or the lie apparel means.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,928,364 (Ikeda) issued May 29, 1990 discloses a readily releasable buckle-type which also is made incapable of withdrawal, as is the present invention. However, this patent requires a first buckle body and a second buckle body making it less efficient, more expensive, and bulkier than the apparatus and process of the present invention.
While these disclosures are readily distinguishable from the instant teachings, they are incorporated expressly herein by reference, being representative of the state of the art in buckle and belt securing technology, particularly in regard to the problems solved by the teachings of the present invention.
Likewise, those systems directed toward the adjustability of pants and related apparel focus upon the problem solved by applicant but do not overcome it. Snaps, looped fasteners, elaborate hem changing mechanisms and overlapping seams are respectively urged by U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 5,575,010; 5,315,716; 5,299,323 and 4,287,611 to solve the instant problem. None of the art reviewed, or the solutions presented, works as effectively as the present invention. Pants for tuxedos, for example, have related closure needs and attempts to reliably and adjustably regulate same have been largely constrained by at least one of dependability over time and easy of snapping, or related attachment concerns.
In fact, no known disclosure solves the long felt need for readily adjustable, but reliably fixed short pants for surfing. The present invention, conceived and reduced to practice for this reason, accordingly constitutes progress in science and the useful arts for both this and related or equivalent applications throughout the apparel and garment industry.